Loca
by Bordebergia
Summary: Rukia retrocedió por instinto al oler el aroma del alcohol en Ichigo, además el tenerle tan cerca debía ser ilegal. Sabía que debía de estar loca por no aprovechar la ocasión, pero debían tener cuidado, no estaban solos. AU.


**Advertencia: Si no te gusta el IR... ¿Qué haces aquí? Y si te gusta, solo digo que es un AU para conmemorar con cierta ironía el final de Bleach y colocar más de esta pareja para animar a quienes siguen tristes.**

 **Bleach no me pertenece o ya hubiesen parejas extrañas pero con trasfondo creíble (Nada forzado).**

* * *

Al abrir la puerta de su casa supo que algo iba mal, muy mal.

—¡¿Nii-sama?!— dijo con una mezcla de miedo y confusión en su voz al verlo dormido en el sofá con la camisa desarreglada y varias marcas de labial rojo.

Además por los ronquidos del azabache pudo notar que llevaba un buen rato dormido. Sin embargo una pregunta la asaltó, ¿Cómo llegó a casa sin hacer un desastre?

Y como si alguien leyera su mente, se escuchó ruido en la cocina. Rukia se acercó con pasos lentos, mientras sostenía su sombrilla de chappy con fuerza.

—¿Ichigo?

El hombre se giró de inmediato —Lo siento, pagaré por lo que rompí. Ah solo eres tú.

Por las mejillas rojas del Kurosaki, la joven podía ver que estaba ebrio, pero parecía inofensivo... por fortuna.

—¿Usted trajo a nii-sama?

—Sí, después de beber así, no podía mantenerse de pie. Me ofrecí a traerlo como agradecimiento por ayudarme en ocasiones— respondió antes de acercarse con pasos lentos y torpes —¿Porque has llegado hasta esta hora?, ¿No sabes que es peligros afuera?

—Llovió demasiado y el tráfico se intensificó— dijo la joven para bajar la guardia.

—¿Te han dicho que eres bella? Pareces una reina de hielo con esa mirada fría— le preguntó Ichigo para tomarla con suavidad del mentón.

Rukia se quedó sin palabras ante Ichigo. Él era cinco años mayor, pero se conocían desde niños y aunque le avergonzara decirlo era su amor platónico.

Al notar que Ichigo se acercaba para besarla retrocedió, debía escapar o terminaría cediendo ante esa mirada encantadora del Kurosaki o su voz suave.

Una parte de ella le llamaba loca por huir de esa oportunidad de oro y tener algo con el hombre de cabello anaranjado que se había convertido en algo similar a un príncipe con ceño fruncido y actitud de diablo para ella.

—Rukia, ¿Puedo besarte?— le preguntó el Kurosaki con suavidad, como si no hubiese notado que ella escapó de su primer intento.

—Ahora no es el mejor momento, debo irme— respondió ella con una leve sonrisa. Estaba segura que de seguir así su mente se volvería un campo de batalla.

—¿Irte?, pero vives aquí— el rostro de Ichigo se volvió serio de repente —No querrás decir que tienes otro lugar para quedarte y si es así espero que no sea con un hombre. Yo soy un hombre bastante celoso si la situación lo necesita.

Rukia comenzó a caminar en reversa —¿D-De que habla? No hay nada entre nosotros.

—Yo quiero que si exista algo— respondió para desabotonar la mitad de los botones de su camisa y para quitarse la cortaba.

La joven maldijo la imagen que apareció ante ella, quizá Ichigo era un empleado con un buen puesto, pero también tenía un cuerpo que pocos hombres podían conseguir. Si no fuera por su educación, seguramente hubiese lanzado un piropo.

—Por Kami...— murmuró.

Aunque decir eso no cuenta como piropo...

—Rukia, déjame amarte aunque sea a la antigua. Ya no quiero esperar a cumplir esa estúpida norma de Byakuya— una sonrisa apareció en su rostro —Sabes que soy el amor de ti vida— mencionó mientras aumentaba un poco su velocidad.

Ambos se enfrascaron en un retroceder y avanzar, que se detuvo hasta que la joven chocó contra la pared. Rukia ahogó un grito de terror/sorpresa ante la cercanía del hombre, quien se acercó a su rostro y le permitió percibir su olor a sake y a fresas. Quizá alguien convenció al respetable director general de utilizar esa colonia para convertirse en una ironía andante.

—Hay algo en ti que me hechiza, no sé si son tus bellos ojos violeta, tu personalidad valiente y un poco agresiva pero dulce o esa sonrisa de superioridad que me muestras cuando estoy equivocado e intento contradecirte — le susurró el Kurosaki.

Rukia esperaba que después de decir eso él la besara sin su consentimiento, pero no sucedió, es más Ichigo simplemente le miraba con ternura.

Sabiendo que era una locura y que podría tener resultado "curiosos", Rukia acarició el rostro de Ichigo para después hacerlo con el pecho semidesnudo del hombre quien se sonrojó ante el tacto y estuvo a punto de soltar un gemido. Antes de bajar a la zona que seguía protegida por la camisa, se detuvo.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo?— murmuró para sí misma Rukia antes de mirar hacia a un lado.

—Tócame más— le pidió Ichigo con un poco de vergüenza —Si no quieres estar conmigo, por favor solo dame el recuerdo de tus manos sobre mi piel. Pero termina con esto.

La joven se sorprendió por la petición, además no entendía ese cambio entre intentar cortejarla y pedir consideración sobre sus sentimientos, quizá Ichigo era de esos borrachos bipolares.

Le miró en silencio y pudo ver miedo en esos ojos marrones que le observaban y esperaban su siguiente movimiento.

Tal vez los años habían pasado, pero podía reconocer al pequeño Ichigo que seguía dentro de aquel hombre ebrio que tenía en frente, ese niño de cabello naranja que no dudó en defenderla de los demás que intentaron acosarla por haber sido adoptada por los Kuchiki.

—Ichigo... Sigues siendo el mismo— dijo con una leve sonrisa.

—¿Te molesta?

Ella negó —Me alegra, por un momento temí que cambiarías por el ascenso. Que conocerías nuevas personas y que pronto te olvidarías de mí.

Ichigo después de escucharla la abrazó con fuerza pero intentando no lastimarla.

—Eres más valiosa que cualquier otra mujer que intente coquetear conmigo. Me has ayudado de tantas formas que si te las digo pensarás que exagero— respondió antes de esconder su rostro en el cabello de ella —Así que por favor, no te infravalores. Por lo menos no lo hagas conmigo.

Aquellas palabras eran bastante dulces viniendo de él —Ichigo, ¿Porque no eres sincero conmigo? Creí que no te gustaba— le preguntó mientras correspondía el abrazo.

El aludido suspiró —Te-temo lastimarte, no podría perdonarme si te hago llorar. Por eso fingí no saber nada de tus otras relaciones, aunque por dentro... me moría de celos al ver que ellos no te valoraban como mereces... lo siento— dijo con voz cortada.

—Tonto, me lastimarás más si no confías en mí— Rukia le abrazó con más al sentir un nudo en su garganta —Si hablamos de todo el miedo se irá.

—En ese caso, llora. No te quedes con eso, apuesto que regresaste al escuchar ese chisme de que iba a casarme, ¿No? Lamento que eso se extendiera, solo fue un malentendido— comentó para escuchar un suave sollozo que apenas era audible para él.

La culpa apareció junto a la tranquilidad de saber que el problema estaba solucionándose, Ichigo se mantuvo sereno mientras esperaba a que Rukia liberara todas sus lágrimas.

—No te vayas— le pidió el Kurosaki sin tener la certeza de que ella había dejado de llorar —No quiero perderte.

—Idiota, no vas a perderme por la distancia, siempre te querré— respondió la joven ante de alejarse un poco para besar la mejilla de Ichigo —Nunca pensé verte llorar de nuevo.

—Son lágrimas de alegría— se excusó Ichigo antes de sentir como las manos se Rukia limpiaban su rostro con suavidad.

Guiado por sus sentimientos y apoyado por el alcohol, Ichigo se acercó aún más al rostro de Rukia y la besó.

Intentó hacerlo tierno, pero en lugar de eso parecía un poco torpe, avergonzado iba a terminarlo y a disculparse, pero Rukia profundizó el beso.

Poco a poco ambos olvidan que Kuchiki Byakuya estaba a escasos metros de ellos y que en cualquier momento podría despertase. De igual forma comenzaron a aparecer más besos, algunos más atrevidos que otros y la chispa del deseo comenzaba a crecer.

—I-Ichigo...— murmuró Rukia al sentir como el Kurosaki mordía con suavidad su cuello.

El aludido se detuvo para contemplar los ojos violeta que reflejaban placer. Fue entonces que decidió cargarla como si ya fuese su esposa para llevarla a la habitación y ver como terminaban las cosas.

Sin embargo y antes de que pudiese dar un paso escucharon que algo o más bien alguien se movía.

—By-Byakuya— murmuró Ichigo al verlo de espaldas, inmediatamente se fue hacia la cocina aun con Rukia en brazos.

Ya a salvo la bajó.

—Oh, parece que ya llegó— dijo el Kuchiki mayor al recoger la sombrilla de su hermana.

Rukia e Ichigo se miraron entre sí en busca de una idea.

—Tu camisa— mencionó Rukia para señalar el pecho descubierto del Kurosaki.

—Lo mismo digo de tu cabello— respondió para abrocharse lo más rápido que pudo los botones de su camisa.

Ambos trataron de arreglarse lo más rápido que podían, antes de que Byakuya buscara en la cocina, viendo que el tiempo se agotaba, Ichigo optó por buscar una excusa para que ambos estuviesen ahí.

Rápidamente tomó harina, un par de huevos, un recipiente y agua.

—¿Qué haces?— le preguntó Rukia en un susurro.

—Pan de sartén.

Y antes de que la joven pudiese hacer más preguntas, llegó el azabache quien estaba bastante somnoliento y seguía sin darse cuenta que tenía lápiz labial rojo en su rostro.

—Nii-sama, buenas noches— le saludó Rukia intentando aparentar que todo estaba bien.

El hombre asintió en silencio para después dirigir su atención a Ichigo —Gracias por traerme, pero es la última vez que asisto a un evento así. No recuerdo lo que hice, aunque tuve un sueño extraño— comentó para dirigirse a un estante por un vaso de vidrio para llenarlo con agua.

Ichigo y Rukia volvieron a mirarse entre sí, aunque el rostro de la joven tenía plasmado la pregunta "¿Qué hizo?"

—Mañana te cuento— respondió en un susurro el Kurosaki.

—¿Pasa algo?— les preguntó Byakuya con una pizca de curiosidad en su voz.

—No, solo me preguntaba que soñaste— se excusó Ichigo —He de apostar que Rukia también quiere saber.

—Sí, si no te molesta, Nii-sama— respondió para seguirle la corriente.

Byakuya asintió para dejar el vaso cerca del recipiente con la masa.

—Soñé que ustedes dos tenían una conversación motivacional, la cual se tornaba en una declaración bastante curiosa y algo atrevida— dijo para tomar un poco de agua.

Ante sus palabras Ichigo tuvo que reír forzosamente —¿Bromeas? Yo nunca me enamoraría de una loca como Rukia— mencionó de forma burlona para no levantar sospechas.

—¡No estoy loca!— se defendió la joven —Además no podría enamorarme de una fresa mandona como tú— se jactó.

—Niña mimada.

—Zanahoria en jefe.

—Enana.

—Anarquista vestido de traje.

—¡Ya paren!— dijo serio Byakuya —Solo fue un sueño, no tienen que reñir. Ahora, Rukia ve a tu cuarto, Kurosaki al de huéspedes y metan esa masa al refrigerador. Mañana siguen con su discusión lejos de mi resaca y yo— agregó para irse.

—Me parece bien— mencionó Ichigo para limpiar.

Cuando los pasos que subían por las escaleras cesaron, Ichigo y Rukia se miraron entre sí.

—¿Te parece bien un beso antes de dormir?— le preguntó el Kurosaki a su compañera.

Ella sonrió —Por supuesto.

Y mientras ellos dos se besaban...

—¡¿Pero qué es esto?!, ¡Kurosaki Ichigo, más te vale que tengas una excusa para que esté así!— exclamó Byakuya bastante molesto.

Ichigo al escucharlo se separó de Rukia —Lo siento, pero Byakuya debe ver lo que le hace el alcohol y el karaoke— mencionó con una leve sonrisa antes de subir.

Rukia suspiró antes de seguirlo, ella también quería saber quién besó a su hermano o que hizo bajo los efectos del alcohol.

Pero cuando estaba a media escalera se detuvo.

¿No se suponía que Ichigo estaba ebrio?

—Ese bastardo— gruñó la joven al darse cuenta que fue una actuación para tener una excusa y confesarse.

Después de que le dejó su celular en la galería de imágenes de esa noche, Ichigo se disponía a ver a Rukia, pero al encontrarla un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

—Así que te diste cuenta ¿No?— dijo listo para recibir un reclamó.

En lugar de eso, ella le jaló de su camisa y lo besó, solo que en esta ocasión mordió el labio del Kurosaki y lo hizo gemir de placer para soltarlo después e ir a su habitación.

—Hija de... grr— murmuró Ichigo al sentir que el deseo lentamente regresaba a él, sólo que en esta ocasión no podía hacer nada.

Sin más remedio se acercó de nuevo hacia el baño, donde Byakuya terminaba de limpiar el lápiz labial e intentaba recuperar su orgullo.

—¿Me permites tomar una ducha? Siento que sude mucho hoy— le pido el Kurosaki con un orgullo igual o más roto que el del Kuchiki.

Byakuya le miró antes de salir y cerrar la puerta —La llave izquierda es la caliente— respondió.


End file.
